


Locked By Gravity

by Chromatic_Demon123



Category: Gravity Falls, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BillDip, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Pre-John's marriage, Pre-Sherlock's suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Demon123/pseuds/Chromatic_Demon123
Summary: Things are about to get weird...Dipper Pines is called to London after a mysterious postcard is sent by his twin sister Mabel a few days prior to her returning to the States now Dipper has rushed to the London in hopes of making sense of the message sent to him from 221 Baker St. Upon his arrival he meets the enigmatic detective Sherlock Holmes and his partner John Watson who over time find themselves caught up in a mystery that defy the logic of reality. Old enemies become great allies and new enemies make themselves known as our group races against the clock to win a madman's game only this time the madman is not alone.





	1. The Soldier and the Sociopath.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing Sherlock and John so I humbly apologize for any characterization mistakes I make with them or Mycroft and Lestrade I have almost caught up on Sherlock so I'm pretty confident in my ability to portray them but please note it may not be perfect. Also since Johnlock is gonna happen bare with me on developing the romanticism between these two this will also be my first time personally writing Johnlock but from doing research (lots and lots fanfics and fanart) I am confident I can write that too.

**- >> ->> ->>**

The flight felt like it was going to drag on forever I was unsure how long I could stand sitting still fiddling with the sparkly postcard when we finally landed and I had to control myself from launching myself out of my seat and off the plane into the busy London streets. I grabbed my bags walking along the sidewalk of the airport quickly texting Grunkle Ford that I had made it to London safely getting a relieved text back and a request to keep him updated on my sisters weird behavior. He hadn’t been able to come with me with him and Grunkle Stan being in Australia when I got the strange postcard. I had received it two days ago telling me to hurry to London with no other explanation other than it was important I make it there quickly. Mabel had been studying abroad to see new places and found a college in London that she managed to get an exchange student type scholarship for. After completing her classes she decided to stay an extra month before coming home but a week before she arrived home I received this postcard which almost made it sound like she was in trouble. I caught a cab and had them take me to the address on the postcard. 221 Baker Street loomed over me ominously even for how nice it looked I just couldn’t help but think this place was the beginning of a complicated situation but nonetheless I opened the door and walked in looking around when I slammed right into a tall man in a black trench coat and fell to the ground with a soft noise of pain. I looked up to find myself staring into a pair of some of the coldest looking blue eyes I had ever seen but was surprised when he held out his hand and helped me to my feet. We were caught in a weird staring contest his icy blue eyes roving me over making me feel a tad bit uncomfortable as if he were analyzing me. When he seemed satisfied with his analysis he proceeded by me when I noticed he was wearing something familiar so I slowly walked after him.

He was aware of my approach and stopped looking over his shoulder asking flatly “Can I help you?”

I asked quietly “Where did you get that scarf?”

He looked at me with no expression on his face no ounce of annoyance at my intrusiveness nor shock that he was suddenly put under the microscope himself as I stared at him taking my turn to look him over.

“A young woman in the flat next to mine was handing out hand knitted sweaters I happen to refuse causing her to be stubborn and insist I accept a hand knitted scarf instead when she made the observation mine was “falling apart at the seams” her second gift was more usable then the first one so I accepted. If you’re are looking for her I’m sorry to tell you she has not been seen coming out of her flat in almost two days.” He explained in a monotone way.

He was definitely talking about Mabel she was the only one I knew that would hand out hand knitted items to complete strangers as a way of getting to know her surroundings.

The tall man said in a matter of fact way “You must be her twin brother.”

My eyes widened at his spot on observation and he must have seen the shock on my face and said “It’s obvious really the strikingly similar appearance similar build, height, hair color and eye color not only that but you are probably a college student like she was it would only make sense you are her twin and by your agitated state you’re not here for a friendly or calm visit and from the postcard you keep fidgeting with it not her fault this is a less than happy visit.”

This guy was absolutely creepy with how he could dissect you down to the finest detail with no prior knowledge but I swallowed my nerves and said calmly holding out my hand “Yeah um my name is Dipper Pines nice to meet you Mr…”

He grasped my hand firmly and said “Call me Sherlock you have no idea how much I hate when people get formal with me and might I inquire about your unusual name I mean it’s obvious you’re American but even Americans can’t be that cruel to their children to give them a name like yours.”

I quickly explained “It’s a nickname I’ve had since I was a kid it just kinda stuck throughout my life my real name is Mason but I prefer Dipper since the only time someone calls me Mason is when I’ve really done something stupid.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow “I see then I too shall call you Dipper until I feel you have done something stupid enough to warrant me calling you Mason.”

He turned to leave when another voice was heard from the stairs yelling “Sherlock I told you to wait!”

A man came rushing down the stairs pulling on his coat. He was about my height with neat light brown blonde hair sporting an annoyed expression in the direction of Sherlock who responded “You were taking too long and I was getting bored waiting for you.”

The man giving Sherlock the annoyed expression snapped “I told you I needed a quick shower you could have waited an extra ten minutes.”

Sherlock didn’t seem fazed by the man’s attitude with him like he could care less or was used to it and said “I don’t understand your neurotic need to bathe when honestly John you didn’t smell offensive or appear soiled.”

The man named John rolled his eyes at Sherlock and said “Some of us pride ourselves in consistent hygiene.”

He suddenly looked over in surprise and said “I thought heard Sherlock talking to someone. I thought it was odd since the only person he talks to is me and Ms. Hudson here. My names John Watson what yours young man?”

He held out his hand which I shook finding his handshake gentler than Sherlock’s and said “Dipper Pines sir.”

John looked like he was thinking and asked “You wouldn’t happen to be related to that young woman in the flat next to us I believe she said her name was Mabel.”

Before I could answer Sherlock cut in and said “They are twins John he is here for his sister out of some nature of concern.”

John looked up like he was casting his eyes in the direction of her flat before looking at me again “Yeah I haven’t seen her in a couple of days. I would assume college work made her a shut in but the university here in London held there grad ceremony almost a month ago. I would talk to the landlady Ms. Hudson and see what she may know if you have any more questions or if this gets any more out of hand perhaps I or Sherlock can help you locate her in our spare time London is a big place for one lone teen to go on a one person man hunt.”

I looked over at Sherlock who held a passive bored expression but in his ice blue eyes was a dim gleam of curiosity that quickly extinguished itself when I looked at him but there was no mistaking he was possibly slightly curious about this and was determined not to outwardly show it.

I nodded “Yeah I’ll talk to the landlady about it and if she doesn’t know much I’ll definitely check in with you guys since you’re my only option besides the police and I’ve never been one for police in another country. Long story concerning a misunderstanding on me and my family’s vacation to Ireland. My Grunkle Stan forgot to mention the police don’t exactly appreciate the last name Pines in Dublin.”

Sherlock gave a smirk “Police here are as harmless as they are useless that’s why they employ me I make up for what they lack only decent officer is a man name Lestrade but most of the time asking him will get you directed to me. So either way people come crawling to me for help.”

John looked at his watch and said “Speaking of Lestrade we might want to hurry he wanted us to come down to the lab so you could look over a case he is beating his head against the wall trying to solve plus I want to look more into why a certain someone had been awful quiet since our last encounter with him.”

The way John’s eyes flicked over at me this was something of a personal matter the way he said “certain someone” so I took that as my cue to excuse myself and said “Well I won’t keep you guys any longer I’m gonna go talk to the landlady and I will get back to you on a later date since I might be your new neighbor if the landlady will let me live in Mabel’s flat so have a nice day and thank you for the help.”

John smiled and said “Absolutely feel free to come by anytime we are home if you have a concerns or questions if Sherlock is not willing to answer them I most certainly could.”

Sherlock gave a curt nod and turned to walk out of the building John sighing and following after him. I grabbed my suit case and ascended the step in hopes this was all a big misunderstanding and Mabel was perfectly fine but several factors told me this was wishful thinking and when mysterious shit happened around a Pines you can bet things were anything but fine.  


	2. Fool's Gold

 

 ->> ->> ->>

 

I headed up the stairs when I bumped yet again into someone who turned out to be a grandmotherly looking older woman and asked politely “Excuse me ma’am do you know where I can find the landlady Ms. Hudson?”

The older woman smiled and replied “You’re looking at her dear.”

She looked me over though unlike Sherlock it was more with curiosity then cold analysis and asked “If you’re looking for a flat to rent I’m sorry to tell you I just rented the last one out to a bubbly American woman attending college here.”

I looked down and said “Well ya see I’m actually looking for her she’s my sister and she was supposed to come home a day or two ago but I got this weird postcard telling me to come to this exact address like she was in trouble and I was wondering if you knew anything about her whereabouts.”

Ms. Hudson developed a worried look and said “Now that you mention it there were a couple peculiarities that I happened to overlook and one incident that gave me a bit of a fright. The peculiar thing was your sister stopped joining me for breakfast almost a week ago and paid three months of rent in advanced which was odd with how she budgeted her money. But the frightening thing happened almost two nights ago…”

She hesitated with uncertainty in her eyes and looked down before saying “Perhaps we should go to your sister’s flat before I continue.”

She started walking away and walked up to a door pulling out a key and opening the door to reveal a neat flat decorated in a very Mabel like way and I settled on her couch while Ms. Hudson sat across for me and said with reservations “Your probably going to find me as loony as the police did but I know what I saw that night.”

I leaned forward and clasped my hands around her thin wrinkled ones and said “Ms. Hudson you have no idea what I’ve seen in my life I have childhood stories that if told to anyone one would assume I’m nuts or unwell in the head I’m sure anything you tell me is nothing to the horrors I have faced in my life and know I will take you seriously if you’re certain you saw something.

She seemed to relax at my comforting belief in her and started slowly “Well I walked out in the hall about 10pm that night and noticed your sisters flat door was ajar and I thought she might be back so I peeked in but who I saw was most certainly not Mabel.”

I lifted and eyebrow and asked “Could you see any defining features on the intruder?”

Ms. Hudson developed and anxiety filled expression and said hesitantly “Well here’s where the police thought I was crazy I described him as a nearly seven foot man maybe a couple inches shorter with wide shoulders and black as night skin and blue looking hair in a neatly messed fashion. He was wearing a dark yellow trench coat and a white dress shirt, black suit vest, black slacks and chunky looking motorcycle boots. Resting on his head was a top hat with a yellow rose on it. However he was far from a normal man he had what looked like ram horns spiraling from his head and his one eye seem to give off a strange gold light while the other one was covered.”

Her description made my eyes widen but I kept quiet about my theories knowing most of them were too ridiculous to be plausible anyway and said “What happened after you alerted the police?”

Ms. Hudson quietly said “He vanished before they got here which is odd because I would have seen him go out the door so I assume he escaped via the window. He must have realized he had been seen or had good timing. Though I did hear him speak a little he kept repeating something over and over again.”

I frowned and asked “What was he repeating.”

Ms. Hudson looked over at the window and said “He kept repeating the words “Shooting star” like a mantra.”

My heart skipped a minor beat but I tried to keep the shock off my face and said “He does sound like an odd character but honestly I would assume with it being October it was probably some idiot dressed up in his Halloween costume trying not to get caught. If it’s okay with you I would have no problem paying rent here and keeping my sisters flat clean as well as keeping an eye on it in case that punk comes back.”

Ms. Hudson smiled softly “Of course dear I will let you ride out the three month’s rent she put down before I start pestering you for money

She stood up and straightened her dress smiling softly at me a slightly worried expression on her grandmotherly face and said “Well I will let you get settled in and don’t be alarmed if you hear odd noises next door that would just be Sherlock and one of his hobbies your sister became used to it quite quickly regaling me with stories of her genius scientist great uncle who often made odd noise at strange times.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle knowing Mabel was pretty chill with eccentric people having grown up around Grunkle Ford’s odd hobbies and world views. Ms. Hudson walked out gently closing the door behind her as I waved my smile in place until the door clicked making it fall into a troubled frown and I got up and paced around the flat shaking my head at one ridiculous idea after another but always coming back to the same theory. The description she gave me couldn’t be him but at the same time the aesthetics of the creature fit him. The yellow and black color scheme, the presence of gold in his appearance and of course no other creature could possibly be muttering the nickname Shootingstar while skulking around my sisters flat. But why he has been gone for seven years not a single sign of him to be found outside the stone statue in the Gravity Falls forest. Then my eyes widened Soos had gotten Fords permission to sell the statue to a British art collector in London who worked for a museum Mabel visited. She even sent me a Snapchat photo telling me no matter how much they spruce that nightmare rock up it will never be anything but garbage in her opinion. My theory fell on maybe disturbing his statue caused him to come back but why take such a human form was he up to something different this time? He had to be the reason Mabel disappeared there was no other option but to assume he did it and sent the postcard to nab me too. I was gazing out the window looking down at the street when a hand touch my shoulder startling me causing me to whip around and hit the person square in the nose knocking them to the ground. When I managed to calm the start of anxiety attack I looked down to see Sherlock clutching his nose which was pouring blood his eyes narrowed no doubt in pain so I ran into the kitchen and found a towel and hurried back out handing him the towel which he put to his nose.

He was silent when he finally said “You hit rather hard for your build.

I looked at him sheepishly “I took kickboxing for several years to learn how to defend myself. I’m sorry you just really startled me I didn’t hear you come in and I have a bad habit of striking first asking questions later when people sneak up on me.”

Sherlock had pulled himself into a chair and managed to stop the bleeding as he said “I see. I shall note that too to avoid getting hit again in the future.”

I felt horrible for punching a complete stranger in the nose even though he seemed to understand why I did it. I figured next time I would lock the door or pay more attention in case he did knock and I just didn’t hear him.

Meeting him for the second time I couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was. Without the trench coat I could see he had a slim build like me with toned arms and rather nice legs. He was really pale like he didn’t go out in sunlight a lot and had messy curly black hair and intelligent looking light blue eyes. He was wearing a dark purple button up with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks with what looked like expensive black dress shoes. I mentally slapped myself for pulling a Mabel finding that ever since I had come out as gay at sixteen I found myself analyzing every semi attractive guy that graced my presence like some damn thirsty woman. He was obviously way older than me probably early thirties at least nothing like asking a guy to rob the cradle I mean honestly he’s probably already dating John with how they act around each other and it’s probably why they live together cause I highly doubt in this day and age two completely hetero guys would share a living space together and I know that is a horrible stereotype but nine out of ten times it was a spot on observation.

Sherlock leaned back in the chair holding the towel in interlaced fingers and said “You’re quite the opposite from your sister.”

I looked at him like a confused fawn prompting him to continue “You seem to have no problem prolonging long awkward silences whereas you sister could not stand to keep conversation dormant for longer than a minute or so. One would assume she had confidence in herself and her social skills where you have little to none. When we first met you already seem to withdraw where you sister jumped right into conversation with me and John asking us millions of question like she was wired on a stimulant. I can only deduce you have anxiety on top of low self-esteem making it that much harder to assert yourself in a social situation especially with a complete stranger in a foreign country. Had I not approached you one would assume it would be days before you worked up even a scrap of courage to talk to John or I while you floundered in your own confusion of where to start looking for your missing sister who in not only missing but was indeed kidnapped.”

Again this man was fucking creepy but like always he was correct making me respond “I figured she had been taken and I have a theory who did it but no certainties though I know where I think I should start looking.”

Sherlock jumped up like he was on a spring and said “Excellent than I shall go get John and we will accompany you.”

He started to the door and I had seconds to process what he said and started after him asking hurriedly as I shut the flat door behind me “What? Why? I literally just met you. No offense I’m not the kind of person to accept help that is just thrown at me by a complete stranger I mean how the hell do I know I can trust you for all I know and again no offense but you and John could be dangerous or untrustworthy in the long run though I highly doubt it since my sister would actively talk to both of you and she has an excellent judge of character that seems almost invasive on many levels but still where is my time to get comfortable with you?”

Sherlock stopped and looked over his shoulder with a bland expression “Honestly Dipper your sister is missing kidnapped even as we both believe and you want to take time to get comfortable with this situation? Fine but each minute you waste is literally a minute of your sister life at stake. If we are to believe someone took her we should also believe they have no problem harming her in order to make whoever they are trying to use her as leverage against move faster. We are on a schedule you don’t have the luxury of getting comfortable if it makes you any more trusting of me I do this kind of investigative science on a regular basis and officer of the law can vouch for me. Yes you will hear awful things about my character form other officers but pay them no mind they are merely insecure in their ability to do their jobs properly so I have to do it for them. I will not lie that danger tends to follow me but to me that is the excitement of a case so if you’re afraid then stand aside and let the adults do the work but remember your involvement is definitely a key factor in this case. As for John he is a good man who takes care of everything I have no time for. You want moral support? John. You looking for someone to vent to and receive meaningful emotional support from? Definitely John. To be frank all I care about in a case is progress, results and a conclusion. Call me an asshole or cold and unfeeling but I’m not invested in a case for someone’s feelings my satisfaction comes from a closed case regardless of whose feelings are intact at after that closure. Now do you understand Dipper Pines?”

I stared at the coldly passionate man before looking down and looking back up at him with determination in my eyes “You are very much understood Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock quirked his mouth “Interesting I don’t believe I ever disclosed my last name to you.”

I blinked in a confused manner not understanding how I knew that either or why my sentence came out way different than how I had planned to reply. Something felt off standing on the stairs my old paranoia of being watched creeped in but I snapped back to focus when Sherlock said “I wouldn’t doubt with all I have said you have probably heard of me online with how much kids like you are on the internet these days.”

He turned to keep walking so I followed him as we entered a cluttered flat where John was sitting typing on a laptop which Sherlock closed causing John to groan in annoyance as he directed me towards a chair between two arm chairs making John lift an eyebrow and look at me with a questionable looking on his face before giving Sherlock the same if not slightly irritated questionable look.

He seated himself across from Sherlock and smiled saying “From the looks of it you appear to have a case Sherlock deems worthy of solving.”

I swallowed hard and pulled the postcard out of my jacket pocket and started explaining “My twin sister Mabel Pines was a college student here in London studying performing arts as well as a side study of fashion she would have graduated last month and then informed us she would be taking a small vacation here to see the sights now that school was no longer in the way but a couple days ago I received his postcard and had to make arrangements to come here. I was hoping it was all a misunderstanding and she was fine with how vague the postcard was but honestly I should know better whenever a Pines gets wrapped up in a mysterious situation like this it’s safe to assume things are anything but fine.”

John looked curious and said “The way you said that it makes it seem your family is common for finding itself at the center of dangerous situations. Does anyone in your family have ties to a person who would know of Mabel’s presence here and would be keen on harming her to harm another family member of yours?”

I didn’t know how much to tell them but started by saying “Yeah but as far as we are concerned he’s dead he would be dead for seven years as of this year. I mean the way he died was something I don’t think he could have survived. But if he survived I wouldn’t doubt he’d go after my family though it would confuse me why he started with Mabel and not me or my Great uncle Ford since we were his biggest thorn in his side and caused him the most problems why not pick of your number one and number two problem instead of jumping to like problem number four.”

Sherlock looked like he was thinking “Perhaps he thinks he can pick off problem number one and two by utilizing problem number four. Perhaps he thinks by using your sister as bait he will draw the attention of your great uncle and you and make you both walk into a trap together like they say two birds with one stone. My one question is why are you a problem to him if I’m correct in assuming your only what eighteen or nineteen years old you would have been barely a teen seven years ago I can see your great uncle being a problematic as an adult but what serious problem would a child pose to someone twisted enough to kidnap a college girl.”

John cut in “Sherlock we don’t actually know if she was kidnapped while it’s looking very probable filling the boys head with what ifs from his past is not going to get us the answers we are looking for.”

Sherlock looked at me and asked “I would like to hear more on this mysterious villain from you past and how he ties into the events of now.”

I shook my head and said “You would both think I was crazy if I explained him to you.”

Sherlock gave me a small smirk and said “I guess we can’t help you then. I like to know all the details before taking a case.”

I sighed figuring he would back me in a corner with no way out but blunt honesty. I hated gambling almost as much as I hated reliving this story and now I was forced to do both. I knew for a fact that neither of them would believe a single word of my story but honestly the worst they could do was call me crazy and tell me they weren’t going to help.

I shifted in my chair and said “Fine but I’ll warn you shit is about to get weird."     


	3. Throwing Logic out the Window

 

The next hour was the most uncomfortable hour of my life as I started from the beginning with Grunkle Ford encounter with Bill and came to the conclusion of the story with his defeat and my Grunkle Stan’s sacrifice as I reiterated he hadn’t been seen in seven years due how we defeated him and why it was crazy he would be back now.

Sherlock looked passive like he was thinking but John looked completely weirded out and his face held not an ounce of belief in my story as he asked “How many drugs was your uncle on? Honestly Dipper this sound without a doubt like you were sick and hallucinating after being exposed to a man who was mental and dangerous. There is no such thing a demons the apocalypse is just a theory if you can even call it that.”

Sherlock finally spoke up “I’ll take your case Dipper Pines.”

John gave him an incredulous look and said “Sherlock there is no case so far the boy is mentally ill and is reiterating a lunatic’s story in hopes of coping with his sister’s disappearance.”

Sherlock was not fazed by John’s argument and merely said “A lunatic’s story told with that much discomfort and visible pain must have some shred of truth and it piqued my interest so I am determined to find out if the boy’s mad or if logic and reality are not all there cracked up to be and if I’m disappointed oh well John I have been disappointed by many cases before. Besides there already is a shred of truth to his story look at his arms he said this Bill Cipher creature stole his body and abused him by puncturing his arms with forks well I see several scars that looking suspiciously like fork tine holes and I don’t think with how well he functions now after a mere seven years after the incident that he was ever in state of mind so bad to stab himself several times in the arm with a fork. I have never believed in something as ludicrous as magic but then again I have never been faced with a situation where logic and the fabric of reality have been called into question. Don’t you find it the least bit odd that his story comes up right after Ms. Hudson saw that suspicious man in Mabel Pines flat coupled with the boy saying demons do indeed exist and Ms. Hudson’s colorful description of this man? Aren’t you just the least bit curious to see if all these incidents have something in common? The past never truly dies John and maybe Dipper’s past is coming back for an encore.”

John sighed “Fine we will both take your case if only to appease Sherlock’s fascination with this demon you’re so adamantly insisting exists but one thing Sherlock this is a private case I would rather not broadcast this in our blog.”

Sherlock’s eyes lit up in excitement as his face stayed impressively passive as he said “Fair enough I’m positive Dipper and his uncle would rather not have this public and if we do discover the unknown I would like to keep my discoveries to myself so I’m not hounded by nonbeliever and idiots who want to call my character into question seeing as I have no obligation to disclose my finding to anyone especially ignorant people demanding I show proof that reality is nothing but an illusion.”

I had to repress a shiver at Sherlock’s choice in words and said “Well I wanted to check an art museum where Bill’s statue would be on display that would be the first thing we would investigate in the event of him reappearing seeing as it’s basically his glorified dead body.”

Sherlock nodded as well as John who still looked unsure about this whole thing but going with it possibly out of concern for his partner seeing as John seemed like the one with good reasoning skills out of the two of them as opposed to Sherlock’s reckless thirst for knowledge. We called a taxi and arrived at the museum Sherlock snapping at the receptionist that it was ridiculous she was asking us to pay to continue an investigation and seemed to belittle her though not openly until she let us through with clearance to look at Bill’s statue believing we were indeed a police investigation. We looked around until we found it in a modern art section and I slowly approached the stone cast nightmare glaring at it knowing it didn’t deserve to be displayed with real art and felt the overwhelming urge to push it off it stand and hopes it shattered. Suddenly a clammy hand grabbed mine and uncurled my finger from my palm reveal angry red nail marks in my hand one of which was bleed slightly as I looked up and saw Sherlock staring at me.

“There is no sense in getting angry at something that already lost to you instead feel smug that a god like creature lost to a twelve year old child.” He said in a soft reassuring way.

John looked up at the statue and asked “So this is the dangerous creature you faced seven years ago? I don’t know he actually looks kind cute.”

I shook my head “Bill is a monster that has no regard for anything or anyone and will say anything to get what he wants forcing you to play a Russian roulette type game concerning whether or not your gonna get what he promised you or not.”

Sherlock chuckled “Sounds like Mycroft when he’s dealing with his secretary.”

Suddenly a voice behind us said “No that attitude is usually reserved for my health provider or the moron that said I needed psychiatric help concerning my recent stress levels.”

I turned around to see a well-dressed man approaching us followed by a tall albino guy in a bowler hat and dark green overcoat. Sherlock’s face twitched in annoyance as he stood in a rigid stance his hand clasped together in in a tight grip.

The man whose name I was assuming was Mycroft gave an almost snide smile to Sherlock and asked “I don’t ever recall you being interested in the fine arts what brings you out today I can only assume it’s a case though I am baffled why a case would bring you to the London art museum?”

I already didn’t like this guy with the condescending way he talked to Sherlock but kept quiet as not to start an argument in public with a complete stranger who was already getting on my nerves.

Sherlock snarked back “Who’s your new secretary I don’t seem to recall you firing Lesley when I was force to come in last?”

Mycroft responded “Oh he is not my secretary he is my body guard. Theodore this is my baby brother Sherlock. Sherlock this is Theodore Cipher a young cop who was stationed in Ireland for a while and got bored he was being given pitiful unfulfilling tasks far below his pay grade. He is in the process of relocating to London as a change of scenery and job quality. By the way I can’t help but notice the young man hovering behind you I don’t recall ever seeing him before or you taking clients on the case.”

Sherlock waved his hand at me “His name is Dipper Pines he is a special case and I require his assistance.”

Mycroft looked surprised and said “Dear god do the Americans hate their children that much?”

Sherlock without missing a beat said “It a nickname kinda like how dad always called you Scooter but his is less embarrassing and ridiculous sounding.”

I wanted to laugh but kept impressively silent as Sherlock’s jab didn’t seem to faze Mycroft one bit as he said “Well at least some of us had friends Billy.”

Sherlock face twitched ever so slightly at the name “Billy” and his eyes held a smoldering anger making them appear a shade darker though he kept his composure and nonchalantly said “People are useless until you at least make it to your second year in college I like my “friends” to serve me a purpose I can’t afford to have useless people in my life now can I brother?” He said this looking pointedly at Mycroft.

Mycroft just smirked “I would assume not. Well best not hold up your detective work I am sure the boy wants his case solved so he can return home.”

I must have looked confused why he knew I was foreign and he smiled and said “Dear boy if I am correct in assuming you are related to Dr. Stanford Filbrick Pines then it’s obvious you’re not from around here and judging by you expression at the mention of that name he is indeed family also one of my favorite physicists to read about and one of the most articulate and well-spoken men I have had the pleasure of researching…until he started his ridiculous theories that the supernatural was indeed real and all this nonsense about interdimensional travel like he had actually done it or found ways to go about it. Sad to see a bright man fall from glory oh well I guess all I have to hold onto now is his real research.”

My jaw tightened at him shaming Grunkle Ford’s research he finally got the nerve to publish upon our insistence but again kept my mouth shut so I wouldn’t embarrass Sherlock by calling his older brother every unflattering intellectually demeaning name in the book as he turned and said “Come along Theodore I have other stops to make before we head home.”

Theodore nodded and they proceeded to walk away leaving me fuming when Sherlock said “Ignore him I have read all of Stanford Pines’s research regardless on his topics the quality of it has never changed. Even his more fantastical studies are worthy of reading why do you think science fiction has survived this long Dipper? Because it is a promise of a great future and the ability to preserve our species even longer. So what if my brother thinks his research is nonsense to be quite honest every piece of science was nonsense at one point until someone became motivated enough to stop listening to others and press forward as a pioneer of things we take for granted today. I for one would be fascinated to see other world because this one is getting boring and predictable and I am only in my thirties. Dr. Pines presents me with hope of something more in the future so let the old man research the nonsensical because one man’s nonsense is another man’s relief from mind numbing boredom.”

My scowl didn’t change or lighten even though a complete stranger just defended Grunkle Ford and said “Regardless if my uncle’s research is strange or not doesn’t give you brother and excuse to be a crap human being to him…or you.”

John chuckled lightly “I can still recall first moving in with Sherlock Mycroft stalked me and offered me large sums of money for information on Sherlock as a test to see how loyal I was to him. He means well about twenty five percent of the time I’m still not sure about the other seventy five percent.”

Sherlock was barely listening as he walked around Bill statue with his eyes narrowed and said “Dipper was there ever a big patch of gold on the back of his statue?”

I lifted and eyebrow “Not that I recall I never really analyzed the statue nobody really had the nerve to touch it after Weirdmageddon.”

Sherlock looked like he was thinking then sighed “I don’t think this statue is going to give us anymore answers we should focus on following you sisters activities leading up to her disappearance perhaps that will shed a little light on what our gold demon friend is up to if he is a factor in this equation.”

I nodded trusting Sherlock’s opinion as the only reasonable one I had to trust and followed him and John out of the museum to a taxi taking us back to Baker St. We settled in Sherlock and John’s flat and I couldn’t help but notice John looking out of sorts.

“Are you okay John you have been wearing that expression for a while now.” I asked the older man out of concern and slight curiosity.

John looked at both of us and asked “Did anyone happen to hear Mycroft’s bodyguard’s last name by chance?”

I shook my head saying “No to be honest I was kinda ignoring him until he addressed me no offense his voice is kinda annoying and I usually don’t focus on conversation that don’t concern me unless I need info from them and again no offense but Mycroft already presents himself as less than useful the way he started in on Sherlock in public.”

Sherlock chuckled prompting me to look at him as he said “You’re the first person who has ever had the nerve to say how much of an unpleasant person my brother is most people won’t even call his character into question in private cause of their paranoia of my brother working for the British government.”

I snorted “Well that explains a lot about his character he works for the country therefore think he is better than everyone.”

Sherlock was quickly typing on the laptop and said “And people wonder why I live in a two bedroom flat and solve crimes for fun. In my opinion slow and steady wins the race and trust me life is the ultimate race.”

I chuckled “I take you’re a fan of the Tortoise and the Hare?”

Sherlock didn’t look up as he switched between typing and clicking but said “One of the few tolerable children’s books I owned as a child.”

I leaned back in my chair and said “I was always a fan of Dr. Seuss as a child one of my favorites was One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish.”

Sherlock made a weird noise between a grunt and a slight groan before saying “Never liked Dr. Seuss even as a child it was too colorful and exhausting to read.”

John gives a mock offended gasp “Well I for one loved Dr. Seuss I even had a Cat in the Hat jumper when I was a kid.”

I looked over at John “Like footie pajamas or something?”

John looked at me weird and Sherlock gave amused chuckle as John pointed to his sweater and said “No one of these have you never worn one of these before.”

Sherlock spoke up and said “John Americans call them “sweaters” and “jumpers” are often to them one piece outfits kinda like their criminals would wear. I called his sisters knitted goods sweaters because of this very reason. I am familiar with enough Americanized English to understand any different terminology he uses like how Americans refer to trousers as pants and our primary and secondary school is often referred to as elementary and high school to them. Americans have butchered English enough to manage to have put a slight language barrier between us and them.”

John nodded understanding and said to me “If anything I say confuses you please don’t hesitate to ask I have traveled to the States a couple of times while serving in the military so I can either adapt to your speech or explain mine whatever works for you.”

I nodded and replied “I think it would be better for me to learn how you guys speak seeing as I don’t think everyone here will be as gracious as you to cater to my American English.”

Sherlock developed a small smile from where I could see him behind the laptop and said “Good answer. You have no idea how many lazy foreigners in general would have made John conform to their speech its kids like you that restore some of my faith in humanity and a little in your generation.”

John rolled his eyes “You two are literally from the same generation Sherlock he’s only about twelve to thirteen years younger than you stop trying to sound ancient at thirty one years old.”

I sighed and shook my head humorously making John look at me and say “Don’t mind Sherlock I swear he was born and old soul already fed up with the world.”

I laughed and said “No you guys have been getting my age wrong for the last couple of hours and I haven’t found a reasonable opportunity to correct you.”

John asked politely “How old are you?”

I smiled and said “Just turned twenty this August so I am only eleven years younger than Sherlock.”

Sherlock suddenly made a noise of accomplishment and said “Knew I would find it if I looked in these files.”

John and I both looked up and I asked “What were you looking for?”

Sherlock turned the computer to show a database file showing the same man we saw with Mycroft today and said “It says his full name is Theodore Spherius Cipher and that he’s twenty five and a police prodigy from Ireland who was transferred here on a request funny thing is I just messaged Lestrade who said he has never heard of this man and told me they haven’t received a single new transfer to the Scotland Yard or as you know the police for about three years. I also hacked into the police database in the town in Ireland Theodore transferred from and as I thought no record of a Theodore Spherius Cipher to be found leading me to believe our little friend is possibly Bill or another inhuman trickster like him.”

It was possible and even John had no explanation for these glaring inconsistency in Theodore’s character or Mycroft’s introduction of him who had to know as a big government official that the man he hired to protect him was lying horribly to him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door before it opened and Mycroft and Theodore walked in Mycroft looking directly at me making Sherlock give a bored unfazed look even though his brother just walked in uninvited and asked “Can we help you?”

Mycroft said still looking at me said “Theodore believe this investigation might pose a security risk and your friend as well so I’m asking you to cease this job and for Mr. Pines to come with me.”

I growled “There is no security risk you are being lied to and tricked by a monster.”

Mycroft looked surprised by my outburst as I backed away and said “That thing behind you has no good intentions for you.”

Theodore held his finger to his lips frowning as if telling me to shut up and Mycroft’s face spasmed like it couldn’t decide whether to laugh or frown his eyes taking on a slight pink tint around the outside of the iris which Sherlock noticed also and spoke up “Brother that thing is lying to you I have evidence to back my claims up if you can’t believe hard evidence and your own baby brother who can you believe?”

I walked up to Mycroft and grabbed his coat “Mr. Holmes you have to snap out of it you’re being messed with by  what we can only assume is a demon whose abilities can manipulate the mind making you do…”

Suddenly a fist came over Mycroft’s shoulder and nailed me in the face pushing me back into a chair directly behind me as Mycroft stuttered incoherently Theodore touch his shoulder gently and knocking him out setting his limp body on the couch before whipping around to us.

“You three are extremely annoying when it comes to listening in to directions.” He hissed as the air in the flat seemed to get colder than it should be even for October.

**< 3 ? <3 **

 

There was definitely something inhuman about his man he merely touched Mycroft to knock him out there was no lying that he used a pressure point when one as observant as myself saw him reach for no such area that would hold one of that effect. Dipper was already back on his feet looking ruffled and bleeding heavily from his mouth and nose though neither of these factor seem to be any concern to him as his eyes darted around the room in a furious frenzy only to rest on the katana I had won in a raffle I entered out of boredom and snatched the sword up brandishing it at Theodore a fire in his eyes that was seconds from consuming any reason left in him.

Theodore laughed “Oh child you really don’t want to challenge me to a sword fight and I really don’t want to have to kill you or anybody in this room.”

Dipper growled angrily and snapped “Wish you would have had the same reservations seven years ago.”

Theodore looked noticeably surprised but had no time to respond seeing as Dipper came at him keeping excellent footwork even in my cluttered flat and swiped at Theodore who quickly blocked with a walking stick he pulled out of nowhere. He fought Dipper off with the walking stick as John and I stayed out of their way John looking more frightened then I had ever seen him no doubt this being well beyond the strange events we usually encounter only this time strange becomes supernatural. The creature seemed to realize Dipper wasn’t giving up any time soon and lunged at him giving out a fierce growl its appearance shifting making Dipper step back in surprise. What was now standing before us to say the least quite beautiful and to be honest was hard discern if it was truly male or female though judging by the flat chest and noticeable bulge in his trousers he was most likely just a very beautiful male demon like most demons are in literature. He stood at 6’10 with smooth white skin and bubblegum pink hair neatly styled around emerald ram horns his bright green eyes were settled in a black backdrop that looked slightly eerie with his complexion. His ears were slightly tapered and his teeth as sharp and deadly looking as a shark. His face held a conflicted expression as his hesitation allowed Dipper to recover from his surprise and swipe at the demon who didn’t block in time and received a long slice across the face causing him to reel back.

The demon looked up with pink blood dripping down his face as Dipper held one of the most satisfied and slightly off kilter smiles I had ever seen sneering at the demon “Had enough Bill?”

The alabaster demon looked shocked and merely said “I see…I shall leave for now you seem to have more pressing things to deal with than me I shall wipe Mycroft of this encounter and leave you to your investigation. Who knows I may need you in the future for now you’re better off collecting information you seek without my interference though we will most certainly meet again and when I come calling hopefully things will go over more smoothly and thus I do apologize for this going the way it did I perhaps approached this situation wrong.”

He grabbed Mycroft and slung him over his shoulder with ease and tipped his hat “I bid you gentlemen farewell.”

The demon vanished into thin air leaving us all in silence when a spoke voicing the first thought that popped up “Is it me or did anyone feel a slight stir in their preferred underwear when that thing looked at you.”

John gave me a frightened slightly offended look and snapped “If anything stirred it was probably me pissing myself due to everything that just happened now what the ever loving fuck was that thing?”

Dipper was still rigid gripping the katana and looked like he wasn’t going to sit unless someone forced him to so I sighed annoyed I was always the one trying to unwind this kid due to him always winding himself up so tightly and not knowing how to let things go always letting his emotions speak for him. The very thought of that personality leaving a sour taste in my mouth. I got up and uncurled his hand from the sword letting I drop at his feet and nudged him in a chair before returning to my own.

“So are you positive that is Bill?” I asked trying to get him to speak.

Dipper shook his head explaining “I’m not sure anymore I mean all the signs are there but his personality is the complete opposite of Bill. He’s too polite even after he is outed for doing something bad and the Bill I know would have killed me for attacking him. I have to come to the conclusion that’s not Bill though definitely something to keep our eye on though.”

I frowned hating this feeling of uncertainty myself for once not having a clear path of how to proceed then again magic wasn’t real until a few hours ago. Made me wonder just how many weird things I have overlooked in my life this though only making me feel more frustrated with myself.

Dipper stood back up and said “I think I am gonna go unpack and make dinner I need some time to wind down and I am gonna call Grunkle Ford and give him a half ass report letting him know I have police trusted help though I am gonna leave all the supernatural events out for now as not to worry him with no way of getting here.”

John looked worried as the young man headed to the door and asked “Is it really a good idea you sleep in that flat alone I mean especially with everything that seem to be happening today?”

Dipper looked back with a smile that was equal parts confident and cocky saying “I got a couple tricks up my sleeve that should protect me. If you guys want I can safeguard your flat too I should have enough supplies I mean I never travel unprepared.”

John spastically nodded and said “Anything to prevent that creature from getting in here while I am asleep I am not dying at thirty five.”

He nodded and left coming back ten minutes later his face cleaned up and bruised with a small suitcase and set to work. I watched him apply a ring of shiny thread around the flat as well as something that looked like a moonstone and tape odd symbol to the wall written on paper and drawn in his blood.

John examined the left over iridescent threads and asked “So what is this shimmery stuff.”

Dipper surveyed his work and said nonchalantly “Unicorn hair we had to get more last summer so all my sister had to do is go threaten them and they forked more over their kinda terrified of her ever since the summer of Weirdmageddon.”

John looked astonished and said “Wait you’re telling me unicorns exist too?”

Dipper nodded “A lot of magical creature exist within Gravity Falls where my Grunkle Ford lived. I’ve seen most of the creatures recorded in his research I mean my first introduction to the weirdness of Gravity Falls is a bunch of gnomes tried to kidnap my sister and make her their queen.”

John looked exhausted trying to keep up and sat in a chair running his hand over his face as I asked “So you have seen all these fantastical beast up close and personal?”

Dipper smiled “Yep.”

I lifted an eyebrow “Like unicorns?”

He nodded “Always frustrating to deal with.”

I pressed “Vampires?”

He chuckled “Had to convince a female one Grunkle Ford was not her ideal mate.”

I leaned forward “How about fairies?”

He shuddered “Don’t ever want to relive that nature walk.”

This was all so FASCINATING I just had to know more and went to ask more when John cut me off and said “Sherlock let him leave you two can talk tomorrow I’m sure he wants to go rest after today.”

I frowned and leaned back in my chair sighing “I suppose. Meet me at the little coffee shop about a block from here for breakfast.”

He nodded as I gave him my phone number in case he got lost and watched him leave closing the door behind him as John breathed out heavily “What the hell did we just get ourselves into?”

I smiled and replied “Something that throws logic out the window John and I dare say challenge accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor headcannons:  
> -John is technically a couple years older than Sherlock  
> -Sherlock hates any part of his name being used but Sherlock Holmes  
> -Ford taught Dipper how to fight with blades due to his nimble size  
> -It takes even minor interest for Dipper to become comfortable telling you about his adventures with the supernatural  
> -Dipper does have scars from the events of Sock Opera making him wear long sleeves a lot  
> -Dipper gets touchy about siblings bullying each other or being asses to each other  
> -Dipper is touchy about people bad mouthing Ford research or his achievements.


	4. The Comforting Truth and a Honest Lie

->> ->> ->>

I made myself dinner using the food in the house knowing Mabel wouldn’t mind and hoping she was okay. I sat down and watched television for a couple of hours finding nothing really eye grabbing on and finally clicked the flat screen off and moved to the guest room not having the emotional strength to sleep amongst Mabel’s things cause that was just asking for a night of bad dreams. I laid down curling up in the blanket dozing off when I felt a weird feeling like something wasn’t right followed by the sweet smell of cinnamon which I had never smelled in Mabel’s flat before.

I quietly got up from bed and tiptoed down the hall hiding around the corner when I heard a rustle of papers and a man’s voice say “Okay lets go over these again hopefully that old woman won’t interrupt me again. Though it was my fuck up for leaving the door ajar good job Bill make your breaking and entering as obvious as an amateur.”

My blood ran cold. It couldn’t be it just couldn’t. Bill was seriously alive? I looked in the mirror facing the living room to see a shadowy man sitting in the armchair looking over a stack of files the only defining things about him was his glowing wheat gold eye narrowed in annoyance, the contrast of his pearly white sharp teeth against the shadows that seemed to make up his form, the glowing teacup he drank out of while reading and what I could only assume was a lit cigarette with a bright blue ember he would take a drag on before situating it in a floating ashtray.

I heard him sigh and saw him lean back as he said in a soft voice “You’re not exactly a ninja Pinetree.”

I pressed harder against the wall waiting about five minutes when he sighed again “Alright I’m game for hide and seek.”

My heart was racing as I quickly and quietly moved back to my room and slipped under the bed trying to still my racing heart as I could hear footsteps walking around the flat. My heart felt close to exploding when I heard his footsteps walking up the hall the smell of cinnamon getting stronger and more suffocating when my door opened quietly and from my place under the bed I saw a blue glow like he was using his magic to find me in the dark. All I could see of him were the black slacks he was wearing with the fancy biker boots that looked too chunky for how light his steps were.

Bill sighed “Pinet…Dipper I am not going to hurt you I never wanted to hurt you or Ford or anyone in Gravity Falls things happened that way because of something totally out of my control you have no idea how much I hate myself having to sit and think how much I fucked up seven years ago. Hopefully I’m not talking to an empty room but if you wanna talk take your time and come out in the living room when you’re ready.”

He left closing the door as I sat there for another five minute to make sure this wasn’t a trick and crawled out from under the bed sitting on it for a second weighing my options. Bill sounded legit sorry and full of genuine self-loathing which would be near impossible for a prideful sociopath like Bill to mimic to that extent. I was still terrified to go out there but if I stayed put too long he may come looking for me again and next time not so understandingly. I stood up and took a breath steeling my nerves hoping I wasn’t making the stupidest mistake of my life and I wasn’t about to die at twenty years old to the same asshole that tried to off me at twelve. I opened the door slowly hearing soft singing in a weird foreign language feeling like the music was carrying me towards him. The song sounded sad like and emotional lament and even though I didn’t understand the words it still seemed to tug at heartstrings Bill new deep voice actually quite beautiful. Before I knew it I was standing about a foot away from his chair and now that I was closer the moonlight shining through the window put his features in better perspective. His skin was charcoal black and smooth looking though there were very light lines of stress around his eye as well as bags under it like he hadn’t slept in days not that I was sure Bill needed sleep. He had a thin face and a slanted jaw with a thin pointed nose and shaggy neon blue hair that looked like it could benefit from a trim. He also had a patched eye and a large wheat gold eye framed in thin long eyelashes that seemed to freeze me in place when it looked at me.

He gave me a soft sad smile and said “My you have grown quite a bit Dipper.”

His voice was smooth and rich like expensive dark chocolate and I found myself at a loss for a response and stupidly stuttered out “Y-you look a lot d-different than last time.”

He gave a soft chuckle “You’re used to my Geo Form a form I take to amplify my magic. While coked out on darkness I had no say in showing my natural form so all you saw was triangle me but now I have my mind in working order again I can actually be in a comfortable form for once.”

All I could do was stare at the charcoal demon as he pushed a lock of his bright blue hair out of his eyes and picked up his cigarette finishing it exhaling the sweet cinnamon smell that seemed to permeate the air around him and crushed the butt in the ashtray. Neither of us seemed to know how to break the awkward silence when I was suddenly pulled into Bill’s lap making me squeak in fear as the demon shuddered and buried his face between my shoulder blades his warm breath seeping through the back of my shirt. His arms were made of lean muscle and held almost a feverish heat like the rest of his body but he was gentle and surprisingly trembling as he held me giving me the impression he was scared or stressed.

I sighed “You have definitely changed Bill.”

Bill didn’t respond only made a soft hiccupping noise.

I lifted and eyebrow “Are you crying?”

The soft noise quickly silenced itself and he said in an embarrassed tone “Of course not.

I crossed my arms “So I am imagining that wet spot on the back of my shirt.”

He hissed under his breath what suspiciously sounded like “goddammit” and settled his chin on my shoulder saying “Give me a break Dipper you try being deprived of emotions and sanity for almost a millennia and tell me the first thing you wouldn’t do is hug something warm and soft.

To a point I could understand his need for warmth and contact with a living creature but at the same time I couldn’t help but ask “But why have you been this way for a millennia?”

Bill was silent before saying “I know this sounds bad but I’m not sure Dipper I woke up in naked in a warehouse next to my statue and wandered London for a few days seeing if I could make sense of shit before a girl helped me out that turned out to be your sister. She had no idea who I was but brought me food everyday claiming she wasn’t afraid of my appearance due to having dealt with many supernatural creatures and let me stay here out of sight of the landlady to get me off the street and somewhere safe. I told her my name was William which literally is my name but I felt it would get me more sympathy then using the name Bill. I told her I was leaving for a couple days and came back to find her missing however had to hide for a while cause the landlady saw me one night. I sent you the postcard hoping you would show up and help me find her but I chickened out when you showed up and hid within the apartment.”

My eyes widened “So that’s why the unicorn hair didn’t keep you out…”

Bill chuckled “You can’t keep out something that is already inside Dipper.”

I leaned into the demons chest my body slowly relaxing the longer the demon kept peaceful finding this all confusing and slightly overwhelming but my reckless curiosity was telling me he had to know more so I asked “Do you know what happened to Mabel?”

Bill sighed “If I did Pinetree she would be safe already whatever took her knows how to cover its tracks to almost an inhuman detail.”

“You’re certain she was kidnapped?” I asked.

 Bill gave and annoyed sigh “Mabel kept a routine with me that she never deviated from. She was always home in the morning to make breakfast for me when I woke up at about ten in the morning then she would play at least one or two games of chess with me while having a cup of tea with me before we headed out for out daily walk to look at the sights of London before coming back home around two and eating lunch while watching television for a couple hours before she made us evening tea and dinner. After dinner she liked listening to me read to her for a couple hours then we normally headed to bed around midnight. I usually slept in the guest room but after I started waking her up around two in the morning screaming from nightmares of all the shit I have done especially flashbacks of my mistakes in Gravity Falls and being unable to tell her cause it would blow my cover she made me sleep in her room which is why I am glad you never went in there cause you would have gotten super suspicious with all the guy stuff in there she bought me.”

I looked down at Bills crotch and asked “So are you actually male or is that what you just told Mabel to make it easier on her.”

Bill huffed “Excuse me Pinetree? I have a penis would you like proof?

My face heated up and I said “What? No. Jesus do you always get defensive with mortals who know next to nothing about demons?”

Bill chuckled “Well Dipper I not the one questioning someone gender here I mean I know I’m pretty and queer but even a blind man could see I am a dude.”

I gave him a weird look “You’re gay?”

Bill snickered “Polysexual to be exact only thing I am not into is cisgender females so don’t worry Dippindots the big bad demon wasn’t trying to make a move on your sister though I became the little spoon a lot in bed seeing as she would hold me from behind thinking it would help my nightmares though nothing says good morning like a pair of double D titties pressed against your bare back.”

I frowned and elbowed Bill in the ribs here a soft noise of pain and he wheezed “Joking Pinetree it was a motherfucking joke she is literally only a small D she forced me to measure her boobs before she went bra shopping.”

I bristled “That’s my sister Bill I would appreciate if you didn’t talk so flippantly about her breasts I still don’t entirely trust you I merely giving you the benefit of the doubt even though with all the fucking mental problems I have because of you I shouldn’t even be giving you that.”

A shiver rippled through Bill and he said in a small voice “Yeah I know. I know that I am going to be paying you in blood, sweat, tears and pieces of my soul until the end of days to make up for what I’ve done.”

I ran my fingertips over his gold fingernails and asked “Why stay when you can just up and disappear into the multiverse somewhere and start over.”

Bill shook his head “That’s not how I was raised Dipper my mother would expect me to fix my mistakes instead of running. She said no matter how painful paying for a mistake is it’s always a better answer than running and to me I hope if I make amends and face my problems I will gain someone’s trust back.”

I looked back at him in surprise “Didn’t know you had a mom.”

Bill snorted “Honestly Dipper there has never been a creature recorded in the whole multiverse that just existed out of nowhere everything in this entire multiverse has a creator, parent, guardian or whatever they came from and I honestly should be no exception.”

Bill seemed really different a far cry from the boastful, proud and obnoxious demon I had met in my youth and I was hard pressed to believe he was faking all this especially if he had been living with Mabel for a while and never harmed her. It was also getting harder to believe he responsible of for Mabel’s disappearance but if he wasn’t who was?

Bill spoke again “I hope Shootingstar is alright it got kinda lonely without her here and I’m worried sick about her she is still pretty new to London technically I have been here many times in many different time eras.”

I sighed “I’m sure she will be fine Bill she is pretty resourceful but it would help if you could give me any clues to why she might have been taken or who might have taken her.”

Bill held onto me tighter and said “I don’t know weird thing is when I tried to track her via her mental wavelength I couldn’t find it like something was blocking me out kinda how I can’t track Ford because if his metal plate protecting his mind. However one thing struck me as odd a couple of days before she disappeared a salesman came up to her door trying to sell her shit now this wouldn’t be as odd if it weren’t for the glaring no soliciting sign on the front door downstairs and the fact that this salesman was as flat as a ten year old girl because aren’t salesman supposed to be energetic a full piss and vinegar trying to shove there product down your throat?”

I thought about it and said “Yeah even I noticed the no soliciting sign walking in so it’s not like it’s easy to miss and you have a point a flat salesman does seem kinda odd. What was he trying to sell her?”

Bill gave an annoyed sigh as if remembering the day and said “A bunch of shit none of it having any correlation to the previous product like first he tried to sell her this loose leaf tea and she refused asking him politely to leave then he tried to hock her this actually pretty sapphire jewelry which she of course refuse and asked him more firmly to leave reminding him of the no soliciting sign so in a last ditch effort to get her to buy something he stupidly hocked a pretty black violin only for Mabel to slam the door on his face and call the landlady telling her there was a salesman in the building harassing her but when the landlady showed up he was long gone.”

I sighed in worry “You think you could track the salesman maybe help me shake him down see if he knows anything?

Billed sighed in return “Honestly something was off about that salesman cause I have tried tracking him but when he was at the door his presence was so weak he mines well have not been standing there in the first place so I doubt with an energy signature that weak I would be able to find him.”

I had to admit that was weird but I couldn’t think some random flat ass salesman could have made off with Mabel. Bill also seemed to be hiding something but for now I moved onto another thing that had been bothering me.

“Hey Bill do you have any relation to a Theodore Spherius Cipher by any chance.” I asked in hopes he could shed some light in the albino demon.

Bill made a choking noise that was almost inaudible but quickly composed himself and said “I know of him though no relation sorry.”

Okay Bill was honestly full of shit right there and I spun on his lap and pinned him swearing I heard a low moan at the force but ignored it looking him directly in the eye and said “Bill I am going to say this once and once only you want to apologize to me lying to me again is not a good start.”

Bill cowered from me and said “Look Dipper I don’t know all the answers and I’m not going to claim to like years ago I am not that fucking arrogant and full of myself anymore so don’t get pissy because you can’t wring me for shit I don’t have the answers to.”

I growled and slapped him making him whimper “Look let me be honest with you I think you know more about my sister disappearance, the salesman story while true is only half true and I think you’re either cause or a factor in why someone took her seeing as my family and you are connected and its awful fucking convenient your statue is in London at the same time as my sister and you come back from the dead or void or whatever just in time to be taken in like an abandon kitten then my sis up and vanishes causing you to send me a postcard cause you know I am the only one who will consider your story seeing as Grunkle Stan or Ford would kill you on sight.”

Bill hissed back “Stop acting like your uncle Pinetree and thinking you’re entitled to answers if you really must know she had to force me to live with her I kept telling her I was fine and only gave up when she threatened to camp on the street with me until I stop “being so proud” as she put it and who knows plenty of people hate me that could have easily noticed I developed a friendship with Mabel who unless your saying is stupid I think she knew who I was but was willing to keep an eye on me with my change in demeanor. As for the salesman I think he was cursed or had magic on him making him hard to track or malleable to suggestions but from what or who ya got me there Dipper like I said I’m a fucking genius not a seer I am not always all seeing only ever observant and if you really must know about Theodore fine we are family but that’s all I’m telling you plus he’s dangerous and can be morally gray sometimes so take everything he says and does with a grain of salt. I only owe you answers on our history and maybe on what started the ball rolling in the first place but my own personal history is none of your business if you only seek to use it against me and with you attitude right now you’ll use anything I tell you as ammo to put the some figurative holes in me. You have no idea why I was evil and to be honest neither do I but something is telling me I might find answers here in London I don’t know why but it’s just a feeling and usually my intuition get me something even if it’s not solid answers.”

I snarled at him and grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him a little “My sister is missing you gold prick I don’t have time for you to deal with your personal shit when your presence may have put my sister in danger find yourself later you need to help me fix this or I swear to a god I don’t believe in that what my grunkle’s did to you seven years ago will look merciful compared to what I will do to you in the next five seconds if you don’t start nodding and agreeing to fix the mess you’re probably responsible for.”

Bill looked shocked at my outburst before giving me a cold look his unpatched eye narrowed in annoyance “I think we have reached the end of any reasonable conversation that is going to happen tonight since you’re in a mindset that so long as I am not your yes man I’m just the same useless chaotic creature you can waste so you can feel all good and just about being a little ball of heroic light preserving your slowly dying species cause your too ignorant to realize there are completely understandable things around you that would be made clear if you opened up your eyes and stopped looking at all the glaring warning flags through rose tinted glasses like you family has an obnoxious habit of doing in situations where its rather unhelpful.”

I glared him and said “You’re not fucking going anywhere if that what your insinuating I still have questions that need answers.”

Bill’s gaze softened “And I will answer them when you not wound up like a two dollar watch.”

I growled angrily and tried to protest but was met with Bill softly running his nails up and down my spine spanning his fingers out hitting all the sensitive places on my back and shoulders before his other hand came up and pulled my head to rest on his shoulder my eyes feeling heavy my brain feeling foggy from the sensation of his nails slowly gliding over the bare skin of my back as Bill pet my hair singing before whispering “Sleep sweet Pinetree I shall leave you a clue to your mystery come morning light.”

As much as I tried to fight the pull of darkness it held fast and dragged me under consuming me rapidly in a matter of mere minutes.


	5. Fire and Ice

 

I woke up in the guest bed and sat up looking around feeling groggy feeling like I just had the most uncomfortable dream in the world. Not necessarily a nightmare but I felt a shiver roll through me at recollecting last night and walked out to the living room inhaling the air finding all I could smell was the flowers and feminine scent of my sister the flat devoid of the noxious cinnamon smell that I swore I smelt last night. I got dressed and had a cup of tea from the cupboard to at least get some caffeine since Mabel had zero coffee in her flat not liking it and looked at my cell I had set on the counter last night finding three messages on it. One from Grunkle Ford thanking me for the update, one from Pacifica having a panic attack that Mabel hadn’t called her back in a week and one from Sherlock asking how soon I could be ready for breakfast. I responded to Pacifica telling her to calm down and spinning a little white lie that Mabel had broken her phone and was still over in England and I was with her before responding to Sherlock telling him I would be out in ten only to get a prompt response telling me to meet him at the address in his text message. I finished the last dregs of my tea and got dressed grabbing my hat when I stopped getting weird feeling passing Mabel’s room stopping at the door looking at the doorknob as I slowly reached out for it before my hand stopped inches from the knob and I for some reason decided not to intrude on my sisters room and walked past the door the off feeling still there but I pushed it aside out of respect for my sisters privacy finding at the moment there was no reason to invade it. I made my way out of the complex and looked at my phone again putting the address in a mapping app on my phone finding it was a small diner not far from Baker Street and walked in the direction the app pointed until I made it to the front of the shop and walked in instantly picking out John and Sherlock sitting in a booth when John looked up and waved me over.

Sherlock looked up and said flatly as usual “Ah you made it I ordered you some coffee since I doubt you being American you find tea a viable morning drink.”

I sighed “Yes please.”

I sipped the hot cup of coffee finding it waking me up faster when Sherlock pulled out a file and pulled out a paper saying “We might have a clue that popped up a hour ago you might want to look at.”

I slid me a picture that looked grainy but my jaw tightened at the image. It was Mabel walking next to a tall man in blue trench coat and a top hat walking with a cane. I tried to keep my face passive as I started to feel what I thought was a dream last night was turning out to be painfully real.

Sherlock mused at the picture “We found images of your sister and this man on several street cameras as well as several shop surveillance cameras but he never seems to show up on any of our complexes cameras I asked Ms. Hudson if I could reviews them this morning and strangely the footage from the night of your sister apartment break in never showed a disturbance either. What makes me curious is this man looks rather similar to our intruder we are possibly led to believe is our demon friend Bill only problem is this man is one hundred percent human looking and is wearing a blue not yellow trench coat and a plain black top hat whereas our visitor had a yellow rose on his according to Ms. Hudson. Did you sister say anything about having a lover or a friend here or perhaps someone she had grown close to in college.”

I pulled my eyes away from the picture and a said “Mostly only girls in her fashion class really I mean there was this one exchange student she would meet for coffee on Saturday’s but I assure you that’s not him in the photo I have seen him he’s Middle Eastern possible Muslim judging by the fact he was dressed in a turban and clothing I saw when Mabel did a huge final project on why we should stop being assholes to them. This man appears to be I don’t know American or possibly English judging by his choice of dress since I have seen English men dress like that”

Sherlock snorted and merely said “Only if your right out ye old England in my opinion.”

I glared down at the image equal parts pissed and worried that this had only popped up an hour ago meaning it was looking more likely someone had kidnaped Mabel and now we had a minor lead on the bastard. I sat there sipping my coffee as the two detectives looked at me John had a rather paternal look on his face while Sherlock’s emotion was as always limit to his eyes when John reached out a gently touched my shoulder just how Grunkle Ford would when he could see I was thinking too hard.

“Is there anything else you can tell us about Bill I don’t care how wild or unbelievable it is because after yesterday I am willing to believe anything if we can see you sister home safely.” John said like a soldier on a mission.

I considered telling them about last night but a feeling inside me kept me from saying anything. If Bill had indeed sent the postcard then he was only interested in me and getting Sherlock and John involved with this while I was still unsure of Bill’s new demeanor or motives just seemed reckless

I looked up and sighed “I don’t know everything about him most of my encounters with him were your standard bad guy trying to take what doesn’t belong to him by any means necessary it’s not like he’s your standard Disney villain that monologues about himself in the form of a cliché song or spectacle but pretending to know how a nutjob like him thinks is a fruitless task because just when you think you have solved all of his riddles he pulls five more out of his ass.”

John looked like he was thinking “What if we talk to some of these shop keepers maybe they saw this man and your sister at one point.”

I shrugged and finished my coffee “Hey gives me something to do today instead of sitting in my sister’s flat banging my head against the wall in worry.”

Part of me just wanted any reason not to sit in her apartment more than I had to especially remembering what Bill said last night.

_You can’t keep something out that’s already inside Dipper._

I tried to repress the urge to shiver knowing I would have to go back to sleep there tonight seeing as what flimsy pride I had would not allow me to beg Sherlock and John to sleep in there flat. We finished our small breakfast and headed out to the first shop which turned out to be a book store. It looked like a vintage one since all the books were extremely old looking some in protective glass cases.

Sherlock flagged down the shop keeper and whipped out the photo asking in a blunt manner without introducing himself first “We are looking for any leads you might have on these two individuals who were seen exiting your shop today via street surveillance we are of the belief the girl in the photo is a kidnapping victim.”

The shop keeper looked at the photo frowning before saying “Thought there was something dodgy about him. Yeah both of them came into the shop about three hours ago the man was looking for a specific book dated back to the witch trials said he was enthusiast when it came to books on magic ritual and the likes. Told him we usually give them books to museums not that any of us believe they contain real magic we just don’t like selling them to random people with the amount of gullible nutcases who actually believe in summoning demons and spooky voodoo. As you can imagine he wasn’t particularly pleased and attempted to press me for any I might have in my possession while literally holding out a stack of cash that had to be no less than at least 20,000 pounds and of course you can imagine how tempted I was to take that price like a fat kid offered a chocolate filled scone but something felt off especially concerning the girl she had with him she looked…uncomfortable to put it lightly. She looked tired too and was just unnaturally quiet and detached from her surroundings wouldn’t surprise me if this bloke kidnapped her. I’m just glad I didn’t sell to him since I literally got two books in the back that fall pretty well into the category of his search.”

John and I exchanged concerned looks while Sherlock asked one more question “Any idea where they were heading next?”

The bookstore owner chewed on his fingernail “I don’t know how much this helps but he told the girl to follow him he needed to check something out at the London Art Museum though I am pretty sure by now you have probably missed them unless he’s going there leisurely though nothing about that guy or his presence screams fun and relaxing.”

Sherlock gave a curt nod a whipped around saying “Then our next stop is to the museum.”

Before Sherlock could get too far the shop keeper grabbed his sleeve and we all looked back to see his eyes were sapphire blue cats eyes and he said in flat voice “Don’t even bother detective we are long gone I would cease your search while your still breathing.”

I growled “Give her back whoever you are and if you’re Bill you a filthy liar like always.”

The clearly possessed man looked at me “I am far worse than William and unlike him I won’t be outsmarted by a bunch of fleshworms I have part of what I need I suggest you don’t interfere.”

Sherlock looked like he was trying not to break his own flat expression when he struck the man still wearing his cold calculating look and watched unapologetically as the man went down in a heap thankfully no longer talking leaving John looking shaken.

“If that wasn’t Bill who was it?” He asked nervously.

I looked down at the unconscious man and said “Don’t know but Bill caused your eyes to turn gold not sapphire and Theo was sporting a emerald aesthetic so I don’t think it was him since we know he is currently with Mycroft so as much as I don’t want to admit it we are dealing with  completely new demon.”

John sighed and picked the man up putting him in a chair so he didn’t wake up on the floor when Sherlock spoke up “I think we should head to the art museum anyway.”

John gave Sherlock a scared look and said “You heard what that monster said we should just stay away.”

Sherlock leaned into John and said softly “You expect me to give up just because I was told to John? I have just stumbled upon the greatest most fascinating case of my entire career and you want me to back down cause some blued eyed specter is getting rattled we are getting involved. Demons are messengers of the gods not gods themselves so I will not bow to one like he is such regardless of him being more powerful than me. We humans have a magic of our own it called science and a working mind despite how many people can’t seem to use it.”

John looked away “I just don’t want you to get hurt its different when you’re dealing with human beings and normal criminals cause there is always a solid answer but now we are dealing with real monsters here and real magic with no definitive answers…I…I…”

Sherlock straightened up and sighed “A girl’s life is at stake John besides there is no such thing a real or false monster if you will to commit heinous acts you are monster regardless of you species. I know you have dealt with plenty of demons as a soldier the only difference these demons can use magic. I would have to say you utterly disappointing for a soldier if you walk away now because you afraid.”

John seemed to perk up when Sherlock called his veteran status into question and gripped his dog tags giving Sherlock a determined face and walked towards the art museum as me and Sherlock walked at a distance behind him.

Out of pure impulse I asked Sherlock “Not to be nosy or presumptuous but you two seem awful close for just roommates…I uh…are you guys um…dating?”

I couldn’t help but shrink when Sherlock looked at me only to respond “No. Of course your not the first one who has posed that question to us though might I ask seeing as you’re the only one I have ever considered to elaborate on their assumption that John and I are romantically involved what makes us appear like we are in a relationship.”

I shrugged “A lot of things. You both care about each other more than I would assume two heterosexual men to care and you both seemed to have dynamic where you tolerate each other flaws no matter what and in a way seem to make up for what the other lacks like John’s not genius but provides emotional support to make your investigating go more smoothly by relaxing someone into dropping there guard so you can get info. I also notice you two are rarely apart and John has that good natured annoyed boyfriend attitude similar to the one I see my uncles boyfriend take with him I mean it took Fidds and Grunkle Ford almost three years to stop beating around the bush and come to terms with their feelings for each other. Honestly even though your not dating there is a spark there as my sister would say it just depends who tells who first or if John or you are even in to men.”

Sherlock looked at John in silence before saying “Love is a distraction I don’t want some as useful as John to lose that usefulness because of any romanticism between us.”

Sherlock’s response sounded more like fear than denial. He was concerned there dynamic which he found helpful and comforting would change if they became a couple either that or he had commitment issues and didn’t want to feel obligated to act a certain way with John especially since they seemed to have established a comfortable relationship with each other already.

I looked at Sherlock as he looked ahead at the still studiously walking John his pale blue eye shining with a unusual emotion and said “If you confess and he reciprocates nothing should change especially if all you two want is for the other to be happy whatever way that may be besides your relationship doesn’t have to make sense to anyone but you two so if yes you’re in a romantic relationship it doesn’t have to be one of those grossly affectionate ones and neither of you have to be the doting chivalrous boyfriend you just have to help each other like you do now no more no less.”

Sherlock adjusted his scarf “You’re rather wise for a twenty year old young man especially someone as emotional as you.”

I chuckled “Honestly I am usually the one who has to educate Grunkle Ford on societal etiquette since like I said he hasn’t been among humans in quite a while so giving romanticism pep talk to a guy in his early thirties is a breeze compared to explaining to an almost seventy year old man eating any type of feline meat is considered inhumane in America and most other countries outside Asia only to get a question like “Who made that up in X dimension we made everything with feline meat though ours weren’t domestic or that tiny and had to be cooked a certain way or they were toxic.” So yeah it’s not really a question of wisdom since I have never had a boyfriend it’s more a matter of what I have learned with a bit of my opinion.”

We came upon the art museum to see it was surrounded by cop cars Sherlock narrowing his eyes and scanned the crowd like he was looking for someone when he finally walked forward towards a rugged man with salt and pepper hair surveying the scene with an irritated look on his face.

“Lestrade what happened here?” Sherlock asked who I now realized was the cop Sherlock respected.

Lestrade looked up not in the least bit surprised to see Sherlock walking up to him and sighed “Some asshole got in to the museum am smashed that creepy new exhibit the curator found the mess this morning and called us.”

John lifted an eyebrow and asked “You mean the one we got from that little town in Oregon, USA?

Lestrade nodded “Yeah curator was livid saying that it was apparently one of a kind and costed a fortune after they finally settle on a price with the old guy who said he owned it.”

I couldn’t help smiling to myself knowing exactly which “old guy” they talked money with since Ford wouldn’t be super picky on the price. Lestrade let us under the tape before finally noticing me following Sherlock.

He asked gruffly “Who are you don’t remember Sherlock and John having third wheel?”

I nervously adjusted my hat and held out a hand “Dipper Pines um…nice to meet you Officer Lestrade.”

Lestrade shook my hand “Call me Greg or just Lestrade it’s technically all Sherlock calls me pretty sure he doesn’t even know my first name to be honest.”

I figured I would just bounce between names as the situation demanded it when Lestrade asked “So were your parents like hippies or something?”

I lifted an eyebrow in  confused manner as he elaborated “You know your name “Dipper” only reason I can think they would name a kid that is having something to do with astrology we had an officer a couple years back whose parents were major hippies and named him Orion cause it was “mystical” or some weird thing like that we just called him Ryan because he kept getting called “space cadet” to the point he about almost threw his resignation papers at me if I didn’t do anything.”

I was finally getting used to people questioning my nickname and lifted my hat and hair “Nah it’s a nickname cause of my birthmark so kinda astrology oriented but definitely not intentional.”

Lestrade looked at my birthmark close up making me feel the old self-consciousness rising back up when he chuckled “That’s a nifty birthmark not sure I would want it on my head but I bet it would make a great conversation piece.”

Sherlock sidled up beside me and said “Kind of odd the perpetrator was able to destroy the statue without setting off alarms or alerting security guards.”

Lestrade scratched the stubble on his cheek “Yeah that what got us stumped. Oh and speaking of security Sherlock next time you accuse an officer of being a phony you’re spending the night in a cell for false accusation that new guy Theodore he does have records they got lost among my paperwork and he about had an anxiety attack when he got questioned due to an anonymous email sent to the head of the Scotland Yard I wonder who that could have been? Also I looked into his old file it’s all there he is legitimately from a police force in Ireland so please do YOUR research before you put one of my men in a bad spot!”

Sherlock impressively stayed passive through the whole lecture when I felt like I was being watched closely and followed my paranoia to see Theodore looking at me from where he was leaning on a patrol car. I took a deep breath and walked over to him calmly keeping eye contact with him until I was within talking range.

“I’m sorry for attacking you with the sword the other day. However just because I know you aren’t Bill doesn’t mean I trust you any more than I do him.” I said to the albino man who smiled his round face looking welcoming despite his true nature.

“So it appears William is in town and not of the same alignment he was for the past millennia. While I am curious to speak with him I highly doubt I am someone he has the nerve to speak to at the moment.” Theodore said while sipping out a lidded Styrofoam cup.

I looked around “Not that your probably gonna tell me cause Bill didn’t seem in a sharing mood either but how are you and Bill related I got him to admit your family but yeah things kinda went south in our first conversation.”

Theodore just gave me a small smirk “You have seen William’s face and my real face and you know we share a last name meaning we are closely enough related to do so. Why don’t you guess little Starlord.”

I thought for a second going over Theodore’s hints before face palming and groaning “Either I am stupid or this was too ironic to be considered but you’re his twin brother aren’t you?”

Theodore chuckled “Bingo little one. Theodore Spherius Cipher the crown Emerald King of the Flat Dimension but please just call me Theo.”

I just gave him a deadpan expression and said “This is just getting progressively weirder. First Bill is back from the dead and has a human shape I never knew existed now I find out he has a twin brother working right under a human police station nose for some unknown reason.”

Theo shrugged “All you have to do is ask what I am doing I’m not exactly doing anything I feel I should hide from you so if you must know I am currently running case I eavesdropped on over a Galactic Federation communication channel detailing an incident that led to a bunch of deaths that sounded suspiciously like it was caused by someone of my species but from the way things were reported I ruled out William’s involvement. Last know energy signature I felt for the suspect led me to this human dimension and dropped me in London where I discovered my brother statue to be though it exuded no magic like it did when visited it in Gravity Falls seven years ago so I assumed he was no longer sealed.”

I looked confused when he said sealed which prompted him to explain “William hasn’t been dead these past seven years he has been floating in the void to kill a Geonyx demon you have to destroy their soul otherwise they just get thrown into the void like scattered particles and depending on their age it may take months to years for them to pull themselves pack together into a functioning form.”

That did kind of explain why Bill was back though I asked “So from your perspective is he a threat anymore?”

Theo looked like he was thinking “To be honest I haven’t gotten close enough to him to totally feel him out but from what I do know he is not the same as he was 40 years ago I sense less darkness and more internalized negativity somewhat similar to what you humans call depression.”

I looked back as Sherlock who was still talking to Lestrade before asking Theo “So what do I do about Bill I mean I know he’s in my sisters flat hiding somewhere but I don’t think he wants to talk to me right now.”

Theo shrugged “Lure him out he is not that hard to weasel out of hiding if you can present him with something he likes. Try dark chocolate as a starter leave some of that and cup of cinnamon tea somewhere in the flat as a peace offering and just keep doing nice things like that eventually he will either get suspicious of your kindness and confront you or he will attempt to seduce you if he actually likes you in that fashion and seeing as you’re male it’s a 50/50 chance on you outcome.”

I shivered at the thought of Bill trying to seduce me and asked “Is there any way to avoid the latter option?”

Theo smiled “Oh there are plenty of ways.”

I lifted an eyebrow “Could you possibly share some with me.”

Theo grinned like the Cheshire cat showing pointy teeth and his eerie black and emerald eyes “And what would be the fun it that my little fawn?”

I frowned “You’re an asshole and I hope you realize that.”

Theo responded with a high pitch giggle and said “That’s the glory of my position among humanity I have every right to be.”

I rolled my eyes at the sadistic demon and said “If Bill molests me I am holding you personally responsible.”

Theo just gave a small smile “Noted. Also note this Bill will only “molest” someone if he thinks they want it. Don’t encourage him and he remains docile. There happy now I gave you an evasion tactic not that I expect it to work since most men rarely are able to resist the sultry seductive nature of my brother.”

I crossed my arms and looked away “I have no interest in Bill I would rather peel my skin off with a disposable razor than let him touch me.”

Theo raised an eyebrow “Oh my little tsundere now I see why you’re going to fail at resisting him. You’re his favorite type…the virgin in denial.”   

I growled “Why don’t you kiss my pale ass you pervert.”

Suddenly everything around me slowed to a stop and the environment took on a pale muted pink color when I found myself pinned to the patrol car by a fully demon Theo who smiled devilishly “Now I am having second thoughts about letting William have you cause now you have presented yourself as my type…the mouthy twink.”

He started kissing and licking my neck his large thin hands gripping my hips firmly as he purred “I bet you would love nothing more than for me to kiss that pale pretty ass of yours I bet you would make lovely noises if I just bent you over this car hood and devoured that plush ass of yours this minute and beauty of it is no one would be any wiser it would be our secret.”

 I found myself face first on the hood of the car Theo pressed against me suddenly undoing my pants as a struggled with the haze I was in when suddenly Theo screamed and was abruptly cut off pulling me out of my stupor when I looked behind me to see Bill putting Theo in headlock growling in a distorted tone the word “mine” while he strangled his twin before twisting his head with a  sharp crack and threw his limp body in a portal before turning his attention to me Theo’s muted pink being over taken by a grayscale when he stop inches from me and reached down and redid the button and zipper on my pants his soft gold eye looking at me with worry in it when he stroked the side of my face making my eyes sag when I passed out.

 

* * *

 

I woke up hours later judging by the dim light of the setting sun and jolted up looking around to see I was in Mabel’s flat and quickly grabbed my phone to text Sherlock when I saw a text from him already causing me to scroll back through reading the conversation as he remarked I seemed stressed when I told him abruptly I was going home mention I was not keen on looking at him and told me my voice sounded off when a text from me told him I was fine that I was probably getting sick and I often avoided eye contact when I was stressed cause my eyes got weepy looking and it was embarrassing and told him I would talk to him tomorrow that I just needed the night to relax from today’s events receiving a prompt “talk to us when you’re ready” as the last text. I looked around and sighed getting up and throwing my shoes on walking to the nearest store and purchasing the one thing I knew would get him to come out and walked back to the flat and prepped a pot of cinnamon apple tea  and set the pot on table next to the bait which was a small pile of individually wrapped dark chocolates and sat there on the other side of the room waiting when after about an hour of sitting still a small glow appeared revealing to be emitted by a small yellow triangle that hovered over the plate and grabbed a piece of chocolate in his tiny hands and started unwrapping it.

I coughed causing him to jump and scream the sound actually kind of comical as he looked over at me and narrowed his bulbous eye in annoyance “Jesus Pinetree a little warning would be nice instead of creeping ominously in the corner.”

I raised my eyebrow “Says the king of ominous creeping.”

Bill looked like he was trying to argue and when went back to opening his chocolate “Okay fair point….”

I watched him as he was about to toss the chocolate into the maw his eye turned into when he looked at me and sighed before changing into his human form and tossing it into his shark like mouth melting it in his mouth instead of chewing it. He then poured himself cup of tea and sipped on it watching me over the rim of his cup. Looking at him he appeared to have changed his clothes now wearing mustard yellow turtleneck and black denim jeans with shiny wedge heel boots his shaggy blue hair held back in a fluffy ponytail. He looked young too maybe around mid-twenties early thirties then again I wouldn’t doubt his youthful appearance was meant to put me at ease. He still looked tired though the dark circles under his eyes having blue tint to them. He took another chocolate and unwrapped it curling his long silver tongue around it and pulled it in his mouth sucking on it like the last one.

I shifted in my chair and finally asked “Why did you save me?”

Bill shrugged as he took another sip of his tea “I like you and you didn’t ask to be molested by Theo do you need any better reasons other than I didn’t want to watch my brother molest on the hood of a police car.”

I didn’t know how to respond and found myself asking “Define “you like me” because last time you took interest in me you almost tossed me off a water tower.”

Bill visibly flinched and choked on his tea slopping some on his turtleneck and looked away with a heavy amount of guilt in his eye that just seemed so alien for him.

Bill said softly “Yeah well this times different Dipper I aim to protect you not harm you Shootingstar would be pissed if she took me in and I let her brother get hurt having a means to protect him. I don’t care I you hate me or don’t want me watching out for you because I’m going to anyway I owe to you what I should have done for you sister so honestly Pinetree you can kiss my black ass if you think you getting rid of me that easily.”

The fiery determination in his eyes as he spoke was astonishing when I said “You really have changed.”

Bill sighed “I think it’s less changed and more so woke up. Imagine being asleep for centuries only to wake up and become conscious of yourself in an alien surrounding with all the memories of the past millennia hitting you like a freight train much of the memories being of shit you would never do even if someone paid you a vast sum of money. I have done some terrible shit so terrible I often question why I even woke up in the first place since I am pretty sure something as dangerous as me shouldn’t be given the right to breath.”

I looked at the demon before moving closer and placing my hand on his knee making him look down at it as I said “But you’re working to fix you mistakes that right there should be a simple enough reason why your allowed to breath. You could have just ran but your risking yourself for people who would honestly just see you killed again maybe you should be given the benefit of the doubt starting with me and Mabel.”

Bill curled his fingers around my hand and pulled it to his mouth kissing it softly making my face heat up. Why did the guy who fucked up my head (however unintentional) have to now put my hormones through ringer? Bill smiled at me which to me looked more like a smirk and kissed my hand a couple more time even kissing the palm when he ran the tip of his tongue over my fingers making me jerk my hand away feeling rather toasty all over as I nervously coughed.

“Right so one more thing we encountered another demon who we think might have ties to Mabel’s kidnapping but we can’t identify them besides the fact they turn your eyes sapphire blue when possessing you. They seemed pretty adamant on us not getting involved and even mentioned you by the name William. He wouldn’t happened to be family too would he Bill?”

Bill looked visibly ill and wheezed “You would probably not want to believe it even if I told you.”

I lifted an eyebrow “With how my first day and a half in London has gone...Try me.


End file.
